geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
Nature Pants/transcript
Quotes * (SpongeBob is grilling Krabby Patties in the Krusty Krab kitchen until one of them suddenly levitates up from the grill and turns into a jellyfish. It floats out the window as the rest of the patties turn into jellyfish and do the same. SpongeBob follows them and flies out the window and turns into a jellyfish. He buzzes around Jellyfish Fields when he hears Mr. Krabs voice) * Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob? SpongeBob! * grill is on fire * Mr. Krabs: Wake up, boy! You're burning me money! * (SpongeBob wakes up from his dream and screams. Then runs behind Mr. Krabs) * SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, what do we do? * Mr. Krabs: Here, use this! * (Hands SpongeBob a fire extinguisher. SpongeBob throws it at the grill and sets the fire larger than before. SpongeBob tries to blow on the fire to put it out until a fireman comes into the kitchen with a hose and sprays SpongeBob with the water. SpongeBob enlarges and falls backwards, which puts out the fire) * Mr. Krabs and Fireman: Hooray! * shrinks and burns into a black sponge while Mr. Krabs scrapes him off the grill and on to a spatula * Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, come into me office. * Mr. Krabs office * Mr. Krabs: What's wrong, boy? * SpongeBob: Well, I. * Mr. Krabs: This is the fourth time this week I've had to scrape you off of something. * SpongeBob: Well, I've been thinking. * Mr. Krabs: We need to get you thinking about work. * his eyes out * SpongeBob: No offense, Mr. Krabs, but I've been thinking about giving up my cold industrial life in favor of a more natural and free life among the jellyfish. * (Mr. Krabs laughs) * Mr. Krabs: Ah, SpongeBob, you wouldn't last even one day in the wild. This is your natural habitat. * kitchen * Mr. Krabs: This is your wide open range. * grill * Mr. Krabs: These are your amber waves. * greasy fryers * Mr. Krabs: And thisup a spatula from the sinkoh, this is your golden scepter, with which you rule! That's better than nasty old jellyfish, right, SpongeBob? * gone * Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob? * SpongeBob: out the Krusty Krab I can too last more than one day. I'll show him. Aw, barnacles! * his hat on the ground * Mr. Krabs: doors SpongeBob, wait! * SpongeBob's hat on the ground and screams * Mr. Krabs: Oh, he'll be back, alright. He'll be back. * is now giving his stuff away to his friends * SpongeBob: And Squidward, I want you to have my can opener. * it to him * Squidward (in Thomas Lau Voice): And I thought this friendship would never pay off. * [walks away bugs bunny and Friends walks in) * SpongeBob: '''Hey Bugs! * '''Bugs Bunny: Hey Doc. how was it Krusty Krab? * Spongebob: It Was Good at Work. * Bugs Bunny: I Picked Up Carrots At The Garden * Ash Ketchum: I Got A Pokémon And Pikachu. * Porky Pig: '''I Went To Get A Lamb Steak Chicken. * '''Brock: I went To Pewer Gym To Meet My Family * Foghorn Leghorn: '''I Went To The Meat store Buy Patty. * '''Spongebob: That Would Be Wonderful. * Patrick: teary-eyed Are-are-are-are you sure you want to give me this mayonnaise? * SpongeBob: It's all yours. * holds up a bunch of phone books * Patrick: A-a-and these old phone books? * SpongeBob: All yours, old friend. * off and comes back with a case * SpongeBob: '''Patrick, there is one more thing I want you to have. * up a rectangular box that has the words "Ol' Reliable" on the front. A glowing jellyfish net is inside. Patrick throws the phone books away and picks up Ol' Reliable * '''Patrick: Ol' Reliable? * (cries as Sandy walks up) * Sandy: Howdy, y'all. Hey, SpongeBob, you having a garage sale? * SpongeBob: No, Sandy, I'm giving up my material possessions to live in the wild with the jellyfish. * (Lola Bunny and misty Walks By) * Sandy: Hey Lola Hey Misty * Lola Bunny: Hey Sandy I went To house to see My Family * Misty: I went to viridian city to see my girls. * Sandy: I’ll be wonderful you two. SpongeBob, of all the crazy schemes. Why would you want to live among the jellyfish? They're cold and mean and none too bright. * (SpongeBob pats Sandy's helmet) * SpongeBob: Oh, oh, Sandy. That's exactly the response I would expect from someone who lives the sham of a life I once lived. I'm gonna prove I don't need all this stuff to be happy. * (walks away) * SpongeBob: '''Maybe someday you'll wise up and join me. Goodbye. * (walks behind a bush and takes his pants off) * '''SpongeBob: '''I won't be needing these. * (drops pants and runs away) * '''SpongeBob: '''Buzz, buzz, buzz. * '''Squidward (in Thomas Lau Voice): He took off his pants. * Sandy: I'll give him a week. * (walks away) * Squidward (in Thomas Lau Voice): '''I'll give him eleven minutes. * (walks away, throwing off the can opener at Patrick) * '''Patrick: Patrick sad! * Jellyfish Fields * SpongeBob: (touches Jellyfish Fields sign) I'm home. I'm home! I'm home! I'm home, I'm home, I'm home, I'm home, I'm home, I'm home, I'm home, I'm home, I'm home! * (jellyfish knock SpongeBob down as they fly by) * SpongeBob: Brothers and sisters, wait for me! * (jellyfish fly into a hive) * SpongeBob: Buzz buzz. Buzz buzz. Okay, I'm here! * (jellyfish fly out of hive) * SpongeBob: Wait, I just got here. My jellyfish instincts tell me to go... * (sticks his finger in his mouth and then in his head] * SpongeBob: ...that way. * (points to where the jellyfish went] * SpongeBob: Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz. * (running after jellyfish all over the fields. Jellyfish devour a bunch of kelp. SpongeBob decides to try it but is disgusted and spits it out from his tongue) * SpongeBob: This is the life. * (jellyfish are floating in the middle of the fields as SpongeBob walks into the middle of the group) * SpongeBob: Hey, everybody, buzz buzz. Buzz to you. Buzz, buzz, nice current today. Hey, what's the buzz? * (wants to shake a jellyfish's hand) * SpongeBob: Hello, I'm JellyBob, and you are? * (jellyfish stings him and his hand, causing it to start swelling) * SpongeBob: Uhh... nice to meet you. * (hand gets huge and swollen. SpongeBob smells some aroma and goes to check and see that Patrick and Sandy are having a picnic with Krabby Patties) * Sandy: "Here, Patrick, have a Krabby Patty!" * (whispers into Patrick's ear) * Sandy: There he is, Patrick. Say your line! * Patrick: off script "Why, thank you, Sandy, I would love one. * (take patty) * patty * Patrick: Too bad SpongeBob isn't here. These are his favorites. I sure wish he'd come home. * (take bite.) * tries to take a bite, but throws the patty and the script away and turns to SpongeBob * Patrick: I can't do it! SpongeBob! Come back! * SpongeBob: Patrick, I'm not coming home. * Patrick: I miss you! * (cuts to Sandy waving hello, but in guilt manner because of set-up) * Patrick: Sandy misses you! Even Squidward misses you! * is throwing himself a party at home * SpongeBob: I'm happy here. This is my home now. * drags Patrick away * Patrick: No! SpongeBob! * SpongeBob comes in wiggling his arms and legs like the jellyfish * SpongeBob: Hey, everybody! I'm back! I think I'm getting the hang of this. * (jellyfish float away as the net is swung at SpongeBob, which knocks him down. Patrick, breathing heavily, is ready to capture SpongeBob with Ol' Reliable) * SpongeBob: Patrick! What are you doing? * Patrick: If I can't have you as a friend, I'm gonna make you a trophy! * a jar with a label on the front that says SpongeBob - Friend * Patrick: I even picked out this nice jar for you! * SpongeBob: Patrick! Go home! I'm a jellyfish now! * (Patrick swings the net at SpongeBob but SpongeBob runs away. Patrick goes after him. SpongeBob hides behind a snail's shell, but the snail slithers off. SpongeBob goes to hide behind a rock) * Patrick: I can see you there! * hides behind a bush * Patrick: I still see you! * hides behind another rock * Patrick: You're gonna look good on my mantel! Friends forever, SpongeBob! * (SpongeBob runs under neath an N shaped rock and peeks around. Patrick is underneath the rock on the top) * Patrick: I got you now, SpongeBob! * on the ground and misses SpongeBob * SpongeBob: Patrick! No! * (Patrick runs after SpongeBob again as SpongeBob jumps into the jellyfish hive. Patrick tries to get the hive down with the net but fails multiple times) * Patrick: Okay! So this is the way it's gonna be. I hope you're happy. * (breaks the net in half and walks away, sobbing) * SpongeBob: Well, that's over. Back to jellyfish matters. * (a drop of jelly lands on SpongeBob nose. He samples it) * SpongeBob: Mmm, jelly. * (eats a lot of jelly as the jellyfish come back toward the hive) * SpongeBob: Ah, my jellyfish brethren are returning. * (jellyfish buzz into the hive) * SpongeBob: Greetings, comrades! * (the jellyfish repeatedly shock SpongeBob and he screams. SpongeBob climbs out of the hive and runs as the jellyfish keep shocking him. Later, SpongeBob is in a cave) * SpongeBob: Being a jellyfish sure is fun. Buzz. * (rips off a bushel of grass) * SpongeBob: Buzz. * (pushes rock over as he uses it for his pillowj * SpongeBob: Buzz. * (pushes the rock aside and gets cold. The blanket scrunches up, but SpongeBob pushes it back down. Blanket scrunches up again and SpongeBob gets cold) * SpongeBob: Hey! Eww, I'm itchy! Itchy, why am I so itchy! * (takes off the blanket and reveals 9 poison sea urchins) * SpongeBob: Ah! Poison sea urchins! * (screams and scratches the urchins off of him and runs out of the cave) * SpongeBob: '''Ow, ow, oh, itches. Ow, ow, itches. * (crawls on the ground to stop the itching. Later, SpongeBob is walking home) * '''SpongeBob: Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. * (buzzes fourteen more times as he walks up to the Krusty Krab door and sees a plate full of Krabby Patties on a table) * SpongeBob: Krabby Patties. * (walks past Sandy's treedome, then he sniffles) * SpongeBob: Sandy. * (still buzzing, walks up to his pineapple) * SpongeBob: What have I done? I had a great life and friends, and I gave all of that up. * (opens the door and turns the light on. Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Squidward, Patrick, Bugs Bunny, Homer Simpson, Lola, Bunny, Marge Simpson, Porky Pig, Lisa Simpson, Foghorn leghorn, Bart Simpson, Maggie Simpson ash Ketchum Misty Brock Pikachu nd Gary are there to welcome him home) * All: Welcome home, SpongeBob! * SpongeBob: You guys are the best! I made a huge mistake. Please forgive me! * Mr. Krabs: Ah, quit your blubbering and have a Krabby Patty. * (hands him a Krabby Patty) * SpongeBob: Don't mind if I do. * (eats it as Mr. Krabs places his Krusty Crew hat on his head) * Mr. Krabs: And I'll see you at work first thing tomorrow morning. * SpongeBob: salutes Aye, aye, captain! * Squidward (in Thomas Lau Voice): SpongeBob, do us all a favor. * SpongeBob his pants * SpongeBob: Don't mind if I do. * (puts on his pants) * SpongeBob: Ta-da. * (hugs squidward) * SpongeBob: Aww. * Squidward (in Thomas Lau Voice): Okay, that's enough. * (everyone else hugs SpongeBob and Squidward) * Gary: Meow. * Squidward (in Thomas Lau Voice): Can we please stop this? * (everyone stops hugging) * Patrick: Patrick itchy! * (everyone but SpongeBob starts to scratch themselves and crawl on the floor) * SpongeBob: It is great to be home! Category:GEICO Commercials Category:1999 Commercials Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Commercials Category:GEICO Paramount ADS Category:GEICO Nickelodeon ADS Category:GEICO Direct Commercials Category:Paying Too Much for Car Insurance? Category:A Better Way to Buy Car Insurance Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO: The Sensible Alternative Category:GEICO ACME Insurance